cathedral_of_shadows_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2 - Rated M for Mara
And... are we recording? Yes, we're recording. -'Rasen' Overview The second episode of Cathedral of Shadows. The inspiration for the series and more figuring out their direction. Rasen's first name is revealed to be Brendan, and he's revealed to hail from Wisconsin. Length: 46:19 Hosts: Rasen and Katsu Email Questions: 1'. ''"Is Mastema the best angel or best angel?", '''2. "Since you said that you were going to talk about upcoming Atlus games I just wanted to show you this: neogaf link here. Apparently, Kaneko is working on a new Megami Tensei spinoff.", 3'. ''"I wanted to know your guys' opinion on the ultimate bosses the franchise has become so well known for." '''4. "Rasen, have you ever considered Let's Playing an SMT game?" 5'. "''Would you be interested in Atlus remaking older games in HD for modern audiences?" '''6. "Persona 5 is supposed to be on the way... what would you guys like to see?" Spoilers for: Strange Journey, Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, Persona 3, Persona 4 Timeline Breakdown 0:00-4:00 The feedback from their first episode is confirmed positive. The Top Tier Podcast, headed by cool bros, was an inspiration for Rasen to start his own podcast. He's a frequent caller, and the guys at the podcast kicked some viewers his way. Rasen thanks S1ppycup, aka GameFAQs guy, who he swapped 3DS codes with. Vincent, the admin of Serenes Forest, allowed Katsu to post a link on their forums and receives a thanks. Katsu says its the biggest Fire Emblem fansite. 4:01-5:56 Introductions. Rasen and Katsu are SMT fans and our hosts. Rasen advertises his channel on his channel and discusses his SMT future. Katsu says SMT1 is after Strange Journey for him, but he's suffering under a backlog and real life issues. Rasen talks about how he almost lost his job. Rasen says he's in college. 5:57-9:15 Katsu, while surfing Serenes Forest, came across an SMTxFE thread. It was whether Mara should be in SMTxFE, where the overwhelming majority, 70-9, wanted the giant penis in with some support conversations to his name. Opponents didn't want to be saddled with an M rating, while on the flipside SMT fans wholly embrace it. Rasen points out that games with Mara in them tend to be rated M. Katsu explains that Mara is a franchise staple. 9:16-14:10 There's news for Europeans. Devil Survivor 2 had reached its pre-order quota and had received a release date. Rasen, as a DS2 fan, encourages people to purchase. Katsu says the Devil Survivor fanbase has a split after the anime, but Rasen says the DS2 anime was universally reviled. It was pretty, but awful. Rasen's hopes for the Persona 3 movie are in question. Katsu thinks that with four movies, there's more room, and Rasen says that it'll work out better than P4tA. Rasen says that there are fans on both sides that deride either the first or second game while defending the other. Katsu points out other criticism oft levied. Rasen acknowledged the Fate system as feeling very Social Link. They leave another major schism in the fanbase for a later video. 14:11-16:41 Rasen talks about when guests are going to be on. Katsu is already exasperated with the question. Rasen outlines how they're going to go about guests. He'll approach them if they've been big or prolific in the community. The early vestiges of the FAP videos are pointed out. Katsu says not to hold one's breath for these kinds of episodes, and doesn't want to be asked about it any longer. 16:42-20:12 Rasen advertises his channel on his channel. They've received their three very first questions. Rasen says he can also be reached at Rasen543. They receive an email from Mastema: Is Mastema the best angel or best angel? PS, I'm definitely not Mastema. and the podcast dips toward the law scale. Rasen thinks that Mastema is pretty cool, and they discuss the divide and infighting he represents in the largely monolithic Law forces. Rasen spoils some of Strange Journey. 20:13-23:57 CrisisOfFate, someone Rasen plays Marvel v. Capcom 3 with, asks: Hey Rasen, I saw your video and I enjoyed it. Since you said that you were going to talk about upcoming Atlus games I just wanted to show you this: neogaf link here. Apparently, Kaneko is working on a new Megami Tensei spinoff. Keep in mind that Aina, who apparently posted the information, has connections to the Japanese gaming industry and she or he already leaked SMT4 info before. If you forget, it's me, CrisisOfFate. Katsu thinks it's probably just SMTxFE, that he might just be in charge of art direction. They agree that if it is hypothetically a brand new spinoff, they'll welcome it with open arms. 23:58-29:43 Johnny Awesome, a longtime poster on Rasen's video, asks: Hey there Ransen sic and Katsu, just wanted to say great job on the show, really loved part one and hope to see much more. But I digress, I wanted to know your guys' opinion on the ultimate bosses the franchise has become so well known for. This is personally my favorite aspect of the series and wanted to hear both your opinions on them. Rasen confesses that DS2's ultimate bosses are the only ones he's ever fought, but he likes that they're there. Demiurge's design is one he especially likes. Katsu is also a fan of the franchise having superboss, and agrees that outside of phallic demons, SMT is known for difficult battles. Katsu takes his turn to spoil a bit of Personas 3 and 4. Not to be outdone, Rasen spoils some of EP. Friend of the show Glenn is mentioned. 29:44-33:24 Rasen addresses the YouTube question Cathedral of Shadows received. PoisonMonkey22 asks: Rasen, have you ever considered Let's Playing an SMT game?, to which Rasen answers in the affirmative. He'd LP DS2, since the only other complete playthrough is blind. He'd go for funny and informational if he were to ever start one. Katsu wants to LP SMT4, saying he's already uploaded a few extended themes for the game. But he's a little burned out after beating all three routes. Rasen recommends RaidouFrost for his SMT1 and 2 LPs, Johnny Awesome for his SMT4 LP, which Katsu jumps on. 33:25-41:30 Their final questions in the wake of their initial batch, coming from GameFAQs messenger Demi-Knight, who asks: On your podcast you asked for questions, so I thought I'd supply one or two. One, would you be interested in Atlus remaking older games in HD for modern audiences? Like a release of SMT1 and 2 on PSN or the Nintendo Shop with updates to make presentation a little better and upgrading music? But these projects obviously take time away from the company's new work. Personally, I wouldn't mind if somebody else did it for Atlus, like the Persona 4 Arena game." Katsu thinks some of the old-timey novelty would be lost, since it wouldn't be the exact same experience. Problems with SMT emulation on digital platforms are also pointed out. Rasen thinks modernized remakes would be okay, if they're like Soul Hackers where settings can be adjusted. He also acknowledges that remaking older games with newer mechanics, like Press Turn SMT1, would have to be a totally different game. His next question is: 'Persona 5 is supposed to be on the way, and the director already said on Famitsu that they're making some changes to the systems of the game. What would you guys like to see? At the same time, they should make the game's year shorter. Sometimes, especially late in the game when you've given up on a bunch of links, you'll find yourself having to do a week where almost nothing happens.'Rasen wants Social Links to be like the Fate system. Katsu wants waifus taken out and for the fanbase to grow up. Rasen wants the ability to play with or without the Social Links, but in the end really wants it to be more like the Fate system. 41:31-43:40 Katsu discusses how a lot of potential fans were turned off by the Dating Sim aspects of the game, and that these people enjoed Personas 1 and 2. Rasen is indifferent to the SLs, he's there for fighting Shadows as long as the ratio of RPG:Dating Sim stays the same or dips to the former. Rasen gives everyone permission to punch pestering Persona 5 parties at their places of residence. 43:41-46:19 Rasen gives us the outro and asks for more questions.